Talk:USS Constellation (NCC-1017)
Constellation Assignment Patch Recently, the assignment patches for the USS Enterprise and USS Defiant have been replaced with new patches featuring white backdrops. For consistency, the patch for the Constellation must be changed as well. --AC84 02:47, 26 September 2006 (PST) Superfluous information Is all that superfluous information necessary? All those details make it read like an episode synopsis, rather than telling much about the Constellation itself. Not even the actual synopsis is that detailed. --Sasoriza 11:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :If anything this can be redone to indicate that "the text that follows is synopsis of the last days of service of the U.S.S. Constellation." :I also think that the text can edited to read like a report rather than a regurgitation of many of the lines used in the actual episode. From Talk:USS Consolation See comment #47 . Any ideas? ;) -- Cid Highwind 18:30, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Merge You beat me to it Cobra, so I'm going to beat you to this ;) I think this should be merged with " ", as it was a production-related joke and would best be put in the episode background information itself. - Enzo Aquarius 01:32, 14 February 2007 (UTC) *HA! you did beat me to it here. What Enzo said :) --OuroborosCobra talk 01:34, 14 February 2007 (UTC) **Merge away, but I think we should keep the picture of the "Consolation" --Kames T Jirk 02:36, 14 February 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' with " " and delete this. --From Andoria with Love 00:45, 15 February 2007 (UTC) *Go to the " " page, check the "Remastered Information" section, then please phaser this page out of existence! -- NeoSuperBlissey 04:31 14 February 2007 (UTC) *Actually, I'm gonna merge this with USS Constellation (NCC-1017) as suggested by Alan on IRC. --From Andoria with Love 04:21, 17 March 2007 (UTC) **Um, I hate to cry foul here, but there is something very un-wiki like about what just happened. 5 users discussed and agreed to a merge with one article, then one admin comes along in IRC (not even on the talk page) and suggests a different merge, and his is selected over that of the community with no discussion at all. That just doesn't seem right. The least you could have done is brought it up as a suggestion here first. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:33, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :**You're right, Cobra. My apologies. If anyone has an issue with the history being merged to the USS Constellation, I'll go ahead and un-merge them and then re-merge it with "Doomsday Machine". Not tonight, of course, but maybe tomorrow. Again, many apologies. --From Andoria with Love 04:45, 17 March 2007 (UTC) N.C.C. 1071 If it is supposed to be part of the Constitution Class, why are the numbers switched? -- 01:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Because the producers needed to save money, so they just took a model kit of the Enterprise and switched the numbers around. -Angry Future Romulan 01:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::But why not NCC-1710? 19:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Who knows?--31dot 00:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why does it really matter, once you drop preconceptions not confirmed in canon? --OuroborosCobra talk 13:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Constellation Assignment Patch with Command symbol Given the revelations in this article ( ), are we sure that the assignment patch for the Constellation is accurate? Apart from the suggestion that the patch is actually a Fleet Command insignia (denoting a Flag Officer in a field assignment and therefore the rest of the Constellation crew would have worn the Enterprise delta), it also seems to indicate that it did not have a command star in the circle. --khaosworks (talk) 12:10, January 27, 2018 (UTC)